摩根鎮機場
}} Morgantown Airport is a location within Morgantown, Appalachia, in 2102. Background The Morgantown Airport served as headquarters for the Responders after the Great War. In 2096,AVR Medical Center terminal entries#November 7th, 2096 all surviving Responders were recalled to defend the airport from the Scorched. Their efforts to defend the airport were unable to stop the Scorched, who overran the airport and killed everyone inside. With the fall of their headquarters, the Responders were unable to mount an offensive to retake the airport, nor were they able to establish a new headquarters. By 2102, when Vault 76 opened, all known Responders were either dead or had abandoned their posts and fled Appalachia. The automated cargo bot delivery system the Responders used is still functional and triggers the event Collision Course when a player is in proximity of the landing pad. Layout Once serving the people of Morgantown, the airport was converted into the hub of operations for Responders across Appalachia. With plenty of space on the tarmac to set up tents for sheltering, feeding, and treating refugees, as well as the terminal building for advanced training and housing other necessary facilities for the Responders, it was an obvious choice. Over the years of their operations, the Responders have fortified the airport's perimeter, using salvaged vehicles including IFVs, though they have consistently struggled to scale their operations up to meet the demand. The Morgantown Airport contains the Morgantown Airport terminal and the outdoors area surrounding it, including the main parking lot, tarmac and hangars. Military tents have been set up all over the location and many shipping containers have been converted into makeshift shelters. Once a major base for the Responders, it is now populated by Scorched and petrified corpses. In the front parking lot are medical tents and a triage station. The Morgantown monorail has a station at the front of the terminal, and various walls and checkpoints have been constructed around the entrance. There is a community garden next to a basketball court behind the terminal to the northwest. It contains a bounty of produce including wild carrot flowers, snaptail reeds, razorgrain, tatos, corn, and many pumpkins (both already harvested and still planted). There is an armor workbench in a red shipping container near the garden. There is a blue container to the south of the red container which contains a weapons workbench and Responder Rocky's corpse. A cooking station can be found near a truck whose long trailer car has been made into a shelter. The main control tower has makeshift scaffolding around the outside upon which sits a machine gun turret. Inside the tower is a radio which is the source of the Responders distress signal, as well as a holotape recorded by Melody Larkin. Three hangars to the northeast of the main control tower have been converted into a Bot Shop, medical area and laboratory. The Bot Shop used to be Miguel Caldera's main base of operations and his terminal can still be found inside. The Bot Shop also contains a weapons workbench, tinker's workbench and cooking stove, and a fusion generator with a working core. There is also a steamer trunk on the first floor which can be looted. The medical hangar next door contains four first aid boxes and the Responders laboratory terminal. The laboratory hangar is located in a fenced off quarantine area next to the medical hangar. It contains a chemistry station and a Scorched corpse on a medical examination table, ready to be dissected. Further into the quarantine area is a Quonset hut marked ‘quarantine’. It contains cells with the bodies of those in varying states of become Scorched - corpses, skeletons and petrified corpses. At the back of the area is part of a destroyed Skylanes Air plane. Inside is a cooking station as well as a makeshift camp in the cockpit with a cardboard cut-out of Nuka-Girl and a safe. Beside the plane is a landing pad for cargobots which is still operational in 2102. Two power armor stations can also be found in the area. 值得注意的物品 * 聖誕節洪水 - 在飛機場西北邊的帳棚內。 * 心理評估：懷耶特·強森 - 飛機場東北邊居住區的保險箱內。 * 心理評估：奧莉維亞·Ｐ·韓德森 - 飛機殘骸旁邊作為醫療中心的機庫內，金屬架上。 * 梅洛蒂·拉金：調度中心 - 塔台裡面。 * 迪安德烈的筆記 - 在中間的機庫背面，綠色提箱內。 * 平林鎮補給品運送 - 在改裝機器人的機庫內，一樓中央的桌上。 * 甜豆 - 同上，在廚房左邊，Found on top of an old stereo. * 營地導覽程式 v3.4 - 同上，就在筆記旁。暫時計畫任務期間出現。 * 平林鎮機台 - 同上，淋浴區。 * 任務 - 同上，廚房裡。 * 志工訓練：營地入門 - 和甜豆一樣地方。 * 露營課程表 - 機場東北邊米格爾的營地裡。 * 巡邏2：應急分配中心 - 在應急分配中心帳篷內保險箱，位於機場西南邊，該系列只在爽差任務期間出現。 * 巡邏3：處理生還者 - 在應變同盟成員洛基屍體旁的保險箱內，爽差任務期間出現。在生還者處理中心北邊的綠色貨櫃箱內。 * 巡邏4：醫療中心 - 在作為醫療中心的機庫內，二樓金屬架上。 * 巡邏5：管制塔台 - 在塔台的終端機內，只有在任務期間照著指示才出現。 * 媽，我記得妳 - 機場西北邊的墓園，在棺材上。 * 聖善夜 - 收容區帳篷有台載著鋼琴的卡車，上面穿著牧師服的應變同盟屍體上。 * Random magazine - On the left side of the desk at the top of the air traffic control tower. * 請勿觸摸 - 在改裝機器人的機庫內，二樓on the side of the pulley machine at the end of the walkway. * 園藝科小考 - 在機場西北邊的果園裡，屍體雕像旁。 * 寶貝 - 機場西北邊果園對面的綠色玻璃建築，裡面的椅子上。 * 應變同盟B站鑰匙 - 在上述洛基的屍體上。 * Two random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In one of the quarantine tents sitting next to a med kit. ** In the laboratory hangar, on a shelf. * Two random magazines: ** On the left side of the desk at the top of the air traffic control tower. ** On a small table inside the destroyed airliner. * Two random recipes - Inside the destroyed airliner, one on a table and another on top of a cooking stove. * Fusion core - Inside the fusion generator within the 'Bot Shop' hangar. 摩根鎮機場航站 * 監管人日誌：摩根鎮 - 二樓應變同盟指揮所的監管人庫房內。 * 設計圖：安全海報/避科大雕像/Water pump/Small backpack - 同上。 * 瑪莉亞的遺言 - 指揮所內瑪莉亞·查維茲屍體旁。 * 設備借用登記表 - 同上，金屬手拉車上。(改版後移除了) * 擔憂 - 在瑪莉亞屍體附近的鐵架上。 * 應變同盟成員的個人日誌 - 指揮所附近鎖著的儲藏室內，裡頭應變同盟屍體手中。 * 給艾碧蓋兒的任務 - 二樓靠近廚房的櫃檯上。 * 焰息隊 - 二樓靠近西邊入口的房間內，有化學工作台的那間。 * 請勿亂動 - 貼在一樓的登機手續機台。就在保護者小販旁邊的房間內。 * 巡邏1：巡邏練習 - 一樣爽差任務期間於總部終端機內獲得。 * 哈珀斯費里攻擊的回報 - 指揮所附近快到密閉儲藏庫的電視上，旁邊有台應變同盟無線電。 * 志工證書 - 瑪莉亞屍體附近鐵架最底層。 * 作戰計畫 - 入口進來的行李認領處，釘在裡面的房間牆上。 * 私密筆記 - 入境大廳左側下去的地下通道通往保全室，裡頭桌上。 * 摩根鎮機場保全鑰匙卡 - 保全室的應變同盟成員屍體手上握著。 * Potential magazine - On the second floor near an exit doorway, on a small desk in-between airplane seats. Notes The interior of the Morgantown airport terminal was significantly redesigned in Fallout 76 patch 1.1.4.3. Appearances Morgantown Airport appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 摩根鎮機場還原了現實的摩根敦市立機場，該機場也被稱為Walter L. Hart Field。 圖集 Farm_MorgantownAirport_Map.jpg|Morgantown Airport farm location Farm_MorgantownAirport_Landmark.jpg|Morgantown Airport Farm MTA-01.png|Body of a pastor at the Morgantown airport MTA-02.png|Body disposal in the quarantine zone of the Morgantown airport. MTA-Scorched-head-01.png|Scorched head in a jar. FO76 Morgantown Airport (O holy night).png|O holy night Nw ls mt airport.jpg|Loading screen en:Morgantown Airport fr:Aéroport de Morgantown ru:Аэропорт Моргантауна Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations